


old comic idea shit

by sapphicsquash



Series: Samio/Chronos Comic ideas [1]
Category: samio and chronos comic ideas
Genre: M/M, yeah they gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicsquash/pseuds/sapphicsquash
Summary: ayo here’s some stuff i wrote down real quick for my comic a while agoit’s in no particular order, just tidbits w a little edge that i’ll probably clean up or redo in the future before starting my comic
Relationships: samio/chronos
Series: Samio/Chronos Comic ideas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057268





	1. Chapter 1

here’s the original unfinished storyboard - i’m probably going to drastically change it but i wrote it mid 2019 i think?

Long Story Short

EPISODE ONE, SEASON ONE

Scene starts with Chronos sitting in the dark hallway next to the door. Next scene shows him fiddling with his hands.  
Camera turns to him glancing at the bathroom door. “Negative four minutes til we have to leave!” He pulled his legs to his chest.  
“I’m coming,” his brother responds from the bathroom.  
The scene stretches down to him opening the door and letting light flood out into the room for just a moment before switching off the light. “Goodness, how long have you been waiting out here?” He smiled.  
“You we’re taking forever, and I had nothing better to do.” He sighed, just below the height of his brothers chest.  
“Thank you for so patiently waiting,” Darke grinned and picked up his brother. “But it’s past time to go as you said.”  
Chronos, squished, “Obviously.” They sat for a second.  
“Now let go.” He pushed on his chest, and Darke responded by dropping him.  
“Alright, lets seriously get going now!” Darke turned from the hallway into the dim lit living room.  
(Think [redacted]s trailer)   
Chronos followed after, picking up his dark red book bag and throwing it over his shoulder. He grabbed his key from the wall pin above a bunch of pictures on the bar post and opened the flimsy metal door beside the extra hall where they did laundry and where Darke slept.  
He walked out onto the porch.  
(Think A. [redacted]s porch)  
And headed down the steps to the car.  
(Think A. [redacted]s yard/driveway)  
Chronos threw himself into the car seat and shouted to Darke on the porch. “Don’t forget to lock the door, Dumbo.”  
“Oh yeah!” He turned around, turned back around and headed to the car.  
Chronos leaned on the door, and once it started up he stared out the window.  
He sighs “And now we’re off to school.”

EPISODE TWO, SEASON ONE

Scene starts and Darke opens the front school door and let Chronos pass by first. Chronos stands in the hallway, looking down the ways.  
(Think my school)  
“Did you bring your schedule?” Darke asked Chronos   
“Uh... no.”  
“Wow. Well, you’ll have to check every door in your hallway then.”  
“Where is my hallway anyways?”  
“Oh my god, Chronos it’s here somewhere. It can’t be that hard to walk around a little bit.”  
“Then I’ll be extra late.”  
“Only by,” He looked at his watch,” nine minutes. You’ll be fine,” He patted his head and started down the hallway, until he saw an orange cat turn to look at him. “Holy crap,” Darke grinned hugely and ran to hug him.  
“What?” Chronos looked confused, but when he took a few steps forward he realized who it was.   
“A-ah, Samio, hey,” he stumbled awkwardly. Shiiit, he goes here.  
“Hey Chronos! How have you guys been?” His bright green eyes were full of excitement to see his old friends. But that tiredness behind them couldn’t be hidden from Chronos.  
He looks… exhausted? Almost sick,   
“We’ve been doing pretty good, just moved into a decent trailer and now we’re attending school again, haha,” His brother was glowing. He knew they’d always been really close friends.  
“Anyways, we can chat more later since I gotta get to class, but meet up in the parking lot?” Samio hung his hands low in his pockets.  
“Of course! I can’t wait to hang out again,” Darke gave him one last hug until they all split up.  
Chronos headed down the hallway, but kept thinking about Samio. God, what’s it gonna be like being around him all day? He brushed his fur back and arrived at his hallway.   
Good luck to me, hah! He sighed and scanned over the papers. Mr.Nash, He read, seeing his name on the paper. He’s my homeroom,  
He opened the door.  
“You’re late, Mr?” An old male dachshund growled. The whole classroom turned to Chronos.  
“Kardeş, sir.” He gripped his book bag strap.  
“Sit,” it tapped one of the desks nearest to him. “You came just in time.”  
Chronos sat down and looked up at the board.  
Nash started again. “As I was saying,” he directed his hand up to the board, with a list of rules.  
Schooool… Chronos pulled out a pen and a loose leaf paper. Here we go. 

EPISODE THREE, SEASON ONE

Chronos doodled on his paper for a few minutes before the person beside him spoke up.  
“Oooo, is that your character?” She looked down at his papers, smiling.  
“Uh,” He took a moment to look at what he actually was drawing. It was a cute blue dragon with black markings and a dark teal necklace. “Oh, yeah.” (Jesus/Heyzues)  
“


	2. ok, next

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> while we’re at it, here’s Chronos’ second story i made him. this one isn’t the original but it’s the closest to it i have written down from what i’ve found 
> 
> in this he’s a feral cat who was taken away from his brothers and kept in some kind of lab cat fighting place or some shit idek. i wrote all of this for nanonwrimo in 2018 btw

“ Excuse me, may I ask you something Sir Derya?” A small black kitten looked up to a -large tabby cat with one blind eye and two ripped ears.   
“ Of course, young Teriquo. What is it?” Derya looked to the kit, knowing they’d ask for a story. He then started to think of ones to tell.  
“ Can you tell me a story, please?” Teriquo, the black kit, jumped up and down, waiting for the cat to speak.  
”Okay, How about the three brothers?” His eyes shimmered as he came to the same level as the kit. “ It’s quite long though, so be prepared to listen long.”  
“ Yay! I haven’t heard this one yet.” Teriquo sat down and listened intently. 

(~ means the tabby is telling the story)

~ Now, a long time ago, almost 1,000 years ago, there were three brothers. One was as white as untouched snow, another as gray as the sky when rain fell, and the other as black as the starless sky. They had thick coats to be able to stand the cold of their homeland, large, powerful bodies to protect themselves against wolves and dangerous animals, and strong legs that helped them run fast. The largest of the brothers was the white cat named Jihen. He was the protector and guard of his two other brothers. There was also Chronos, the black cat whom was the smallest. He was the one who hunted for them and was the kindest of them all. 

Then, all who was left was Kidera, the gray cat. He was always the most skeptical, and knew when something bad was going to happen. Yet there was one time he didn’t predict anything, and that is why i will tell you this story. Are you ready to go on, kit? If so, continue to the next part. ~

It was a cold day as usual. Snow, about two feet of it, covered the ground outside of their den. There was a warm fire and about eight nests, almost twice as many as they needed. Occasionally a traveler would come and stay with them, especially if it was absolutely freezing. It’d been awhile since anyone had come, though. The den was empty, except for the brothers. They kept each other company, warmed each other, hunted and cared for each other, and most of all loved eachother. But sadly, this ended quickly. While Kidera and Jihen slept quietly, Chronos lay down in front of the fire, there was a faint scent of something peculiar.   
“ Brother?” Chronos shook Kidera lightly. “ I smell something weird. Do you predict anything?” Kidera yawned.   
“ Chronos, if I did, I would’ve told you two by now.” Quickly, Kidera fell back asleep. Chronos was still worried, though. The scent only got stronger, not fainter. And as he thought, something bad did happen. Jihen’s head shot up as a weird black net slammed him into the rock of the den, Kidera jumping up out of sleep. Chronos yelped as a fleshy monster held a pole with a rope hooked to it, choking him with it. Kidera ducked as a net came for him, running off as fast as he could. When he felt he was far enough, he saw two metal boxes, and found it suddenly hard to breath as a big monster ran by him. After just a few seconds, Kidera fainted.

(From the view of the other two brothers, Chronos and Jihen. This chapter will officially start the book, meaning it will be more in depth and will be longer.)

“ You okay, newby?” A raspy voice came from the other side of Chronos didn’t know where, feeling the cold metal bars pushing against his side and back. The air smelled horrible, like a thousand different smells poured into a room- and they all were based off of floor cleaning supplies. His eyes shot open, breathing heavily. This isn’t home… he thought. A lot of different animals were stuffed into cages, a few of them sleeping heavily. They all had scars on their necks, some of them having scars on their head behind their left ear.   
“ W-Where am I?” Chronos felt dizzy, the lights blinding his eyes whenever he opened them. It took a while for them to adjust.  
“ You’re in a research place that might as well kill you, yet they torture you by stuffing you with weird liquids. I actually don’t know what this is, but you might call it a lab. Or, at least thats what ive heard from the humans.” The raspy voice sounded again, yet it was clearer this time. Chronos finally found where it was coming from. There was an old wolf in a small cage across from him.

“ H-Humans…?” Chronos blinked, wondering what ‘Humans’ were.  
“ Ah, the fleshy things with two legs and ugly smelly faces.” The wolf cleaned its fur, licking the bars by accident a few times.  
“ Oh…” Chronos tried to stand, but his body was sore and his paws hurt when they got mashed against the metal bars. He sat down, licking a scar on his belly. “ What is this from?”  
“ They’ve already made you a lab rat? Goodness, they really don’t waste time.” Another voice sounded, but it seemed closer. He looked beside him and saw that a deer had just woken up.   
“ Agh… it always hurts… why don’t they just throw me out if I’m a failure…?” Yet another voice could be heard, but it was below him this time. A large tiger blinked tiredly, cleaning all of it’s scars.  
“ Were all stuck here, bud.” The wolf spoke again. “ Forever, sadly.”  
“ Wait- Where are my brothers?” Chronos finally stood up, looking at the wolf. He thought of where his brother might’ve gone, or if the ‘humans’ took him to test on him.  
“ He’s been out longer than you. I can’t believe they’re still modifying him. And you have another brother besides that white cat? Only you and that other came in here.” The wolf yawned, speaking again. “ What’s your name, kiddo?”  
“ Chronos… you?” He sat again.  
“ Deradi. G’night, all.” Deradi, the old wolf, fell asleep once his head touched his paw.   
“ Night,” Some of the animals answered, they too falling asleep. I might as well too, i guess… Chronos lay back down, yet was interrupted by a beeping sound.

“ ALL MODIFIED CREATURES WHOM ARE EITHER YET TO BE TESTED OR ARE NOT FAILURES SHOULD BE TAKEN FROM THEIR CAGE AND TAKEN TO THE ARENA IMMEDIATELY FOR TESTING OF POWERS!”  
“And this is where I wake back up…” Deradi sighed, standing up. A few others did too. “Get ready for the fight, bud. Let’s hope you aren’t a failure.”  
“ Failure…?” Chronos tilted his head slightly.  
“ Lemme reword it- Let’s hope they didn’t fail giving you powers and that you won’t collapse trying to use them.” The wolf smirked, sitting up as straight as he could. Before Chronos could ask another question, the ‘Humans’ flung open the doors to the stuffy room wearing pure white cloaks.   
“ Hey there little buddy…” The human opened Chronos’ cage, slowly bringing their hand closer to Chronos’ face. He was backed against the cage, squished against the bars. “ I won’t hurt ya,” It’s hands grabbed his small body, lifting him out of the cage. Chronos struggled, scratching the humans thick gloves.   
“ THE TEST WILL START IN 90 SECONDS!”  
The human holding Chronos followed after the others.   
“ Let GO!” Chronos’ eyes glowed red, flames bursting around him. The human dropped him, yelling ‘ GET IT! ‘. Fire spread throughout the building, humans and animals running around, panicked. Alarms sounded and the announcer spoke again.  
“ EMERGENCY! CLOSE ALL MAIN DOORS AND CALM THE FIRES! AFTERWARDS CONTINUE WITH YOUR WORK! “  
“ A-Ah… you t-think you can calm this fire down…?” Deradi’s eyes were as wide as they could be, showing he was obviously frightened. Chronos glared at him, his eyes glowing brighter and the flames growing hotter. He leaped at the old wolf, slashing at its face. Deradi ducked, running off.   
“ CHRONOS!” A familiar voice sounded from behind him. “ STOP! YOU’LL KILL EVERYONE!” Finally, he saw his brother Jihen’s white coat and terrified blue eyes. Yet Chronos did not notice it was his brother, and instead leaped on top of him, slashing his belly and scorching his fur. His brother kicked him off, sending Chronos into his own fire. A large black wolf came from the smoke, shoving Chronos to the ground and freezing him. The flames got even hotter, melting the ice. He shoved the wolf off, jumping into the air and smashing them into the ground.  
“AGH!” The wolf grunted as Chronos’ paws dug into his belly, slicing it open. Chronos kept slashing at the wolf's belly before his brother pushed him off.   
“What has gotten INTO you?!” Jihen tried his hardest to keep Chronos on the ground. Smoke poured into the rooms, finally making most of the humans and animals fall to the ground as it filled their lungs.   
“ Let’s just say you got a problem.” The voice that came from Chronos’ mouth was a low, hissing sound that almost made him seem like a demon. Well, technically he was. Jihen stumbled, Chronos flipping back up. Just as Jihen fell, Chronos’ eyes turned back to normal. Even though his eyes were not glowing, they were still red. The fire and smoke had mysteriously disappeared, but everyone was still passed out on the floor.

He slowly blinked his eyes, yawning and breathing in the stuffy air. His body ached and his head throbbed. “ Chronos…? Kidera…?” Jihen gradually lifted his head up to see where he was. No Chronos, Kidera or even snow. Eventually everything came back to him, making him slam his body into the cage, wincing. A human walked over to him.  
“ Ah, you’re awake. You get an extra day of rest, okay?” The human's breath smelled horrifying. Jihen shuddered, backing up. The human smirked, walking away from his cage. “ But tomorrow, you have to endure a lot of pain during the test.” He grunted, continuing his work on a glowing box. The tapping sound the squares made when the human touched them annoyed Jihen, but he tried his best to ignore it. After a bit, he dozed off.

Chronos’ awakening was much ‘scarier’ than Jihen’s. When he opened his eyes he saw nothing but black. Pitch black- darkness. The air around him was cold as was the metal under his paws and on his sides. He hissed and yowled, flipping around in the even smaller cage. It was barely big enough for him to be lying down normally. His ears were flat and his paws were pushing on the metal. It was hard to breathe, let alone move.  
“ LET ME OUT!” Chronos yelled, kicking the ceiling harder. “ AAAGHH!!” He’d rolled around at least ten times and was starting to get tired. After a while, he became dizzy. The lack of air was absolutely horrible. Slowly, his eyes rolled to the back of his head. 

“ ALL ANIMALS MUST REPORT TO THE ARENA FOR TESTING OF POWERS! ANY ANIMAL THAT SHOWS GREAT THREAT SHALL BE KILLED IMMEDIATELY!”  
“ My call!” A lion stood up, pushing its head against the cage. An elk stomped the ground, grunting, as a very large hedgehog cleaned its paws and got ready to leave. The black wolf was nowhere to be seen, making Jihen think Chronos might’ve either killed him or severely injured him. Jihen stood up, ready to ‘Test,’ as they called it.   
When all the animals had reached the test area, the announcer spoke again.  
“ GET TO YOUR STATIONS - WHEN IT IS YOUR TURN TO FIGHT, I WILL CALL YOUR NUMBER. “ There was a long pause before the voice spoke again. Everyone was sitting in a line in front of the door, waiting to be chosen to fight. “ NUMBER 42 VS NUMBER 105 VS NUMBER 8! COME TO THE RING IMMEDIATELY!” A large gazelle trotted to the doors, a coyote and the lion from before following behind. The gazelle, once in the ring, had spawned in sharp, silver spikes. It was obvious the gazelle had the ability to use metals, but less obvious to what the coyotes powers were.   
“ Ready to fight?” Suddenly the room got darker, only the shimmer of the metals making the arena light. The lion who was number 42 puffed up his chest.  
“ Hey Lion,” the coyote growled “ don’t get too excited.” It’s fur spiked up as he snarled, claws sharpening.   
105, the gazelle, stomped the ground, liquid metal rushing to the feet of 42 and 8’s feet. Before anything serious happened, the coyote jumped up and over the metal, clinging to the walls of the arena. Once the metal reached 42’s paws, it solidified and stuck to both the floor and his legs. It tightened around his limbs and inched up his neck, making him roar in pain.   
Jihen turned his head away as the Lion fell to the ground, crushed and dead. 8 jumped onto the gazelle, slashing and biting at them. 105 fell to the ground, struggling. The metal had already become solid and it was taking too long to melt. They attempted to stab the Coyote with their antlers and kick with their legs, but the coyote was too strong. With a quick bite and slash, the gazelle lay on the ground, dead.   
“ THE ROUND HAS ENDED! NUMBER 45 VS NUMBER 2 VS NUMBER 63! COME TO THE RING IMMEDIATELY!” Jihen was surprised. Why am I being called in the early stages? He thought when his number, 63 was called. He followed the other two animals, both of them wolves. Now that he thought about it, he was very afraid of dying. He knew wolves were strong, but these wolves had powers. Even though he did, he wasn’t sure if his powers would work or mess up.

Chronos’ eyes slowly blinked in the bright light, hearing beeping sounds and low grumbles of the humans voices. He could feel the cold metal against his side, shivering went a blowing noise came from above him, flushing freezing air at him. Looking down, he saw the shiny steel he was laying on. It shimmered under the light that came from a box on the ceiling.  
“ He’s too powerful, just kill him.” One of the voices spoke with slight hesitation.  
“ No- Think of what he could do!” Another, this one louder, had sounded in opposition to the others voice.  
“ Exactly. He might bring down the entire lab for all we know!” The voices kept getting louder and it seemed that the humans were arguing.   
“ But you should also think about he would help us! Have you taken into perspective how powerful he is?” Chronos lifted his head to look at the humans.  
“Of cou-!” they stopped themselves, seeing Chronos was awake.the humans looked towards him, cautiously stepping towards him.   
“ Hey little dude,” one of them came a bit closer. “ you hungry?” They held up a box that read ‘Kittles’. Chronos scowled, bringing his head back.  
“ He probably doesn’t eat normal house cat food. We found him with the other two cats in the middle of the forest inside of a hole. Maybe he eats meat? Mice? Squirrel?”  
“ Here, lets try it.” The human walked over to a container and open it. A few small mice ran around in a circle, the human grabbing one by its tail. 

They dropped the mouse next to Chronos, making him flinch. Instead of jumping at the mouse and biting down on it, Chronos jumped off of the shiny platform  
“ Get him!” One of the humans yelled, both of them running after him. He leaped on top of a counter, then to an opened cabinet and back onto the floor, sprinting to the cracked door. Zipping outside, Chronos saw a red flash following with loud noises. 

Jihen held his breath. What would happen now? Would he die? He tried not to think of the worst, but it was obvious he wasn’t doing a very good job. Once he walked into the arena, he was no longer scared. He was petrified. Bright lights were shielded by thick glass and the walls were made of tough metal. It was terrifyingly large and there were very few windows, but if there was a window, it was made of thicker glass than the glass covering the lights, a bunch of beady little eyes staring at him.  
“ It’s just a little cat,” The darker colored wolf of the two scanned Jihen.   
“ I wouldn’t say little…” Jihen turned his head to the other wolf. “ he might even be half our size!” When the wolves started snickering, Jihen got mad. He leaped forwards, snatching the lighter wolf’s neck fur and flipping around onto his back. The wolf growled, shaking vigorously. Even though Jihen was being flung side to side, his claws gripped onto the wolf’s back. It seemed as though the wolf’s power was not working. Just as he thought he could handle them, the dark wolf slammed into Jihen, biting down on his neck. Jihen kicked his hind paws as hard as he could, slashing at the wolf’s neck at the same time. Suddenly, it became hard to breathe. Jihen couldn’t move and started to feel weak, and looking at the lighter wolf’s eyes (Which were dark purple), it seemed like it was making him pass out. He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth, using all of his strength to even flick his tail. Once he flicked his tail, he thought he’d blacked out, but his eyes opened again. 

It felt as though he was looking through a bright film, seeing white and blue everywhere. He looked down at his feet, then his belly, then his back, but he saw no blood. There was no metal wall, no windows, no light (Except for the blue and white glimmer), just fluffy snow. Walking over to the blue spikes in the ground, he touched it with his nose, feeling a cold shock. Shivering, he backed up. Where was he? He couldn't hear a single noise, see anything but blue spikes and snow, and he was absolutely terrified but calm at the same time. The biggest thing in his mind was if Chronos and Kidera were okay, though. After sitting down for a long while, he fell asleep.   
Chronos was panicked. He sprinted, dodging humans and going through open hallways. Eventually, he found a giant door that had 4 marks on it. E X I T, is what it said. Cats don't read, though, but he burned it anyways. With a red flash, flames ignited the hallway. The fire flung against the door, busting it open. How was this possible? He didn't even know. Running outside, he stopped and felt the cool air and looking out at the snow-white world, dead trees dotting the area, but eventually he got back to running as quick as he could. It felt nice to be outside, but he felt sad and empty, yet he didn't know why. Eventually he was lost in the blowing snow, the freezing cold air flushing it towards him.


	3. aw no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i kinda hate this one ngl. it’s basically just the storyboard i had done before but with some changes, written in a more story like format, and it sucks even more. i’ve made some major changes to the story since then and hopefully it’ll be better as a result
> 
> oh and transitions are marked ‘penis’ because my friend thought that would be funny

Chronos sat alone with his legs to his chest, fiddling with his hands. Darke was taking forever to finish up in the restroom and the clock was still ticking. He sighed.  
“Negative 10 minutes till we have to leave!” Chronos extended his legs and arms out and shouted to the bathroom door.  
“I’m coming!” His brother shouted back. After just a few moments, Darke emerged from the well-lit bathroom. “Goodness, Chronos! Were you sitting out here the whole half hour waiting for me?” He looked down to him with his normal, huge smile. His eyes were practically glowing in the dark hallway.  
“Cuz you were taking so long,” Chronos huffed and stood up, only just below the height of his older brothers chest.   
“Thank you for so patiently waiting,” Darke let out a brisk laugh and picked up Chronos. “But it’s past time to go as you said.”  
“Obviously.” Chronos groaned when he hugged him with a strong squeeze.  
“Alright, just let me carry you to the car!” Darke continued to squeeze him tight to his chest, while practically throwing Chronos over his shoulder when he ran through the living room. Once he got to the flimsy metal door to the outside, he flung it open fast with his left hand and ran down the small steps to the yard. He huffed and pulled Chronos off his shoulder once he got to the car and sat him down.  
“Don’t forget to lock the door.” Chronos reminded him as he opened the car door, his chest achy from squeezed so hard.  
“Oh yeah!” Darke froze for a moment and ran back to the door to lock it and return to the car.  
“And now we’re off,” Chronos groaned. “to a new school.” He mumbled under his breath.

“Hey, Darke!” A feline voice shouted through the hallway.  
“Yo, Samio. I haven’t seen you in ages!” Darke laughed and picked up the orange feline, presumably Samio, squeezing him in a tight hug, similar to the one he had given Chronos that morning. Chronos blinked and casually stood in the hallway, watching his brother and ‘Samio’ converse. “Hey, Chronos! Come here real quick,” Darke beckoned him over.  
“What’s up?” Chronos nonchalantly spoke out before getting a closer look at the feline in front of him. He had soft, bright orange fur and huge, gorgeous green eyes. He wore an old, faded and stained salmon sweatshirt and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans.  
“Hi, I’m Samio!” The cat spoke and held out his pink-padded hand. “I’m guessing you’re Darkes brother?”  
“Uh… y-yeah, I am,” Chronos shifted and took his paw. He felt his face heat up. Darke snorted, seeing Chronos flustered, but didn’t dare say anything for he threatened to embarrass his brother.  
“Samio has been my friend since I started primary school, but we haven’t talked since I moved to our previous home.”  
“Oh, it’s uhm… nice to meet you.” Chronos gulped when he saw Samio’s big smile. It was different from his brothers- it was dimmer in a compassionate way but brighter in a kind way. Which was a weird way of thinking of smiles. Chronos’ comparisons never really made sense.  
“He’s told me a lot about you,” Samio turned back to him, putting his hands in his pockets and letting them droop. “Your names Chronos, right?” His ear flicked.  
“Yeeaahh” Chronos awkwardly responded. What has he told him?  
“That’s a pretty cool name. It’s based on the time dude, right?”  
“Sure,” He quickly responded.  
“Okay?” Samio seemed confused. He turned right back to darke. “Y’know, I better get to class. I’m already late for science, so I better hurry. You too!” He and Darke did a little fist bump before walking off.  
“You’re totally gay for him,” his brother snickered.  
“W-what?” Chronos stumbled. “Just b-because I thought h-he was… really… pretty doesn’t m-mean I’m… g-gay… for him…” his words slowed as he realized what he was saying.   
“It’s fine, don’t wander on it too long. You better hurry to class, cuz I’m going now. I’ll see you later!”

penis transitions are now marked as penis because of you Hannah

Chronos ran to the end of the hallway, reaching his homeroom. Once he entered, all the students turned to look at him. His face heated up in embarrassment as he closed the door quietly.  
“You’re late, Mr?” The teacher at the front of the class, who had a sharp, long nose, and floppy dachshund ear, snappingly spoke.  
“Kardeş, sir.” Chronos nodded and looked to the floor.  
“Take a seat, right here.” The dachshund tapped a nearby empty desk beside him with his blue bic pen. Chronos awkwardly shifted and walked to the seat, throwing his space themed bag onto the chairs back. He quickly plopped himself into it and looked at his hands. “You came just in time for the good part, Mr Kardeş.” The teacher started again, pointing to the whiteboard. “By the way, my name is Mr Nash. We were just going over the rules.”  
“Okay.” He slightly looked up at the board and silently flicked his eyes across the glowing projection. After a bout of silence, the teacher started going over the rules again, and the class no longer burned their eyes into the back of his skull. He let out a sigh of relief and pulled out a small piece of paper. What should I draw? He thought to himself as he pulled out the typical yellow 2B pencil. The biggest problem, though, was that the only thing he could think of was those beautiful green eyes of Samio’s, and his soft orange fur-  
“Oooh, who’s that?” A voice poked at his eardrum. Chronos jumped a little a looked to where the voice came from. “Like, what are you drawing?” The fluffy, chubby cat beside him was quietly whispering to him. She had soft gray fur, blue eyes and a white chin. She also had dark black stripes, too. Her outfit was a light yellow dress top and white jean shorts, and on the tip of her nose she had a black pair of thin framed glasses.  
“U-uh?” Chronos looked down at his paper. On it was a sleek cat, wearing a baggy sweatshirt and tight pants. He instantly recognized who it was. “Oh i-it’s just a… one of my characters…” He responded awkwardly.  
“Cool! Have you ever thought of making an animation?” She excitedly tapped her paws together. “If you put a story and some great art,” she giggled a little bit “and smooth animating skills, you could ma-“  
“Cynthia.” The teacher, Mr Nash, sternly started at the she-cat beside Chronos. “No distracting other students.” He growled lowly.  
“Y-yes, Mr Nash,” she said softly, her blue eyes a little watery. She now faced down at her desk and thumbed her loose leaf paper. “Sorry again, Mr Nash.”  
“You don’t have to apologize to me, you were distracting him. Apologize to him.”   
“I-I-I’m s-sorry… I didn’t m-mean to distract you, Kardeş,” The poor gray cat stumbled on her words and could hardly look Chronos in the face.  
“Oh, it’s fine!” Chronos held a hand up in the slightest. I wonder why Nash is hard on her? He thought to himself as he neatly folded his paper and flipped it to the side. 

penis

Once class ended, Chronos stopped Cynthia just by the door.   
“Hey, just wanted to tell you my name, it’s Chronos!” He smiled and grabbed the strap of his bag.  
“O-oh! Silly me, I thought it was Kardeş!” She giggled and awkwardly looked down. “I’m Cynthia, if you didn’t hear the teacher earlier haha,”  
“Oh yeah, Kardeş is just my last name. Anyways, you seem pretty cool, so do you wanna be my friend?”  
“Really?!” Cynthia was beaming with happiness. “Oh my god, thank you!” She giddily held up her arms and wiggled them a bit.  
“No problem. Oh, do you have any social media?”  
“Ah, just Instagram and reddit. They’re both Cynthyweeb


	4. some story details

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aight, this is a little more recent than the other chapters and is just a rundown on Samios disease and (kind of?) Chronos and Darkes backstory. ignore the ‘alt’ story w the mafia stuff, everything including that is kinda edgy and cringy 
> 
> side note - at first the disease looks like some kind of behavioral disorder or trauma related mental shit, forgot to put that in the writing

ideas for disease that Magmadak and Samio have 

rundown - a disease that attacks the beings body, slowly killing them. symptoms include increased agitation, strong mood swings and emotions, pain stretching throughout the body, internal bleeding, growing of horns, claws, scales, and extra appendages. It is life threatening but it takes months to show obvious symptoms. dangerous symptoms can be controlled through medication, but mood and cosmetic effects remain untreatable without therapy or care.

causes - could be caused by a mutation in the genes of a mixed species being, could be caused by severe stress/trauma that triggers a diseased gene to active 

Samio refuses to get medication and therapy for a year even though he is aware of the disease, so his symptoms worsen. He’s gotten to the stage where he becomes more agitated and some of his organs are giving in by the time Chronos and Darke arrive back in town. Chronos and Darke are not aware of his disease, but they can tell he isn’t doing well. As time goes on, Chronos brings it up to him and Samio tells him it’s nothing, but when Chronos starts pushing he lashes out.   
Cosmetic issues start coming up around this time, scales peaking through his skin and horns trying to push out. This causes irritation and pain when he gets frustrated, and when his emotions get the best of him the scales and horns peel through his skin. When he calms down the scales fade away, but the horns stay and his skin is left torn and bloody. The horns have to be manually removed and his wounds have to be cared for.   
When he fights with Chronos’ abusive ex, he gets too riled up and transforms really quickly. More scales appear, they now cover most of his fore arms and are more red, few appearing on his snout. His horns are larger, about 3 in’, and his claws are thicker and tinted red. This is the first sight Chronos has of Samio’s disease, and he is immediately aware of the problem. Chronos pulls back Samio, who is enraged, to get him to calm down. Chronos’ ex, frightened and harmed, runs out of the house, cursing Chronos’ “scary demon boyfriend”. Samio cannot calm down quick enough and he passes out. Chronos calls an ambulance, holding him up and leaning against a wall.  
Every ‘transformation’ he has worsens his condition and each time it happens, the more of his body is taken. By the time he arrives at the hospital he is alive and awake, but his organs are starting to weaken. He is immediately cared for and given a dose of medication for the disease, but he has to stay in the hospital to be monitored. Chronos, now really worried about Samio, begs Darke to let him stay by his side. Darke eventually agrees, but tells him he has to get his car first so he can come back home asap. They leave to get his car, come back, and Darke leaves by late evening. Samio, seeing Chronos is getting tired, invites him to lay on the bed with him. They lay down and talk for a while, and Samio explains why he has the disease.   
It turns out Samio wasn’t a full feline, but had some other species genes from past generations and hadn’t known until he first found out he had the disease. The year his father had died he developed the disease, and 8 months after he discovered that he had it. Only now did he actually get anything done about it, a whole year later. The diseased gene from mixed biology had triggered from the amount of stress put on him, from his father dying to him having to balance caring for his family and school.   
In this scene, Chronos ends up holding Samio, with Samio promising to take better care of himself and to never to hurt him.  
This is also where the stories split. 

-ALT = COMIC+

-In the alt story, Samio and Chronos are business partners and Samio falters and forgets his promise to Chronos. Their business is mob like, they own small segments of territory and tax the residents for their own gain. They make sure everyone is kept in line and seek to expand their territory but keep their workforce low, being confident in the strength of the workers they have now. Chronos, Darke, Magmadak, and Pundak are part of this workforce and work under Samio. All workers are familiar with their areas and have small groups who patrol and control the streets. This also means they are familiar with the businesses within their areas, as well as the people who run them. Zayona, Guinne, and Beejo are all people that manage local businesses and are on good terms with them.  
Zayona manages a well renowned strip club that runs an underground drug cartel controlled by Magmadak. Guinne owns a popular bar with a hidden artillery supply supervised by Pundak. Beejo owns a fancy casino with connections to very powerful people who frequently meet with Darke. they all reside within their respective regions, each one controlled by a worker. Chronos does not lord over a specific region, but rather works beside Samio in overseeing the whole operation.   
It was a great scheme at first, but after a while the power got to Samio’s head and he forgot that the people who worked for him were his friends, not just mindless drones. He treats his workers horribly, lashing out at them, physically and emotionally abusing them. Magmadak is forced to work under him to pay off her debt, Pundak must work to protect her loved ones, Chronos stays and clings on to very last of Samio he feels he has left, and Darke stays hoping that he can convince Chronos to give up on Samio.

tidbits ig  
Chronos and Darke are brothers, but Chronos is adopted.   
Chronos lived with Darke and his parents, of whom moved around a lot, for around 13 years before moving out. He was adopted into their family as a toddler when Darke was about a year off from going to kindergarten. They grew up together, knowing they were not related, and bonded very well. Darkes parents were fairly loving of them both for the majority of their lives, but when they figured out Chronos wanted to be a guy, they shunned him.   
Chronos, originally named Natalie, was born a female. When he discovered trans people, he knew that he was trans too. He went to his boyfriend, hoping he would be supportive of him, but he beat him up and dumped him right then and there. His parents also found out and emotionally abused him for a year before him and Darke moved back to their old hometown. Darke, who was very accepting of Chronos, had the chance to move in with a friend and took Chronos with him. He and Chronos lived there for a few months to settle down before purchasing a cheap trailer and moving in there. By this time Chronos was 15 and Darke was 18, just about to graduate from highschool. Because they had moved mid semester, Chronos only had half a year before he was a junior and Darke only had half a year before he graduated.  
Now safe from his parents and boyfriend, Chronos is able to present himself more masculine.   
This is why he is unstable in the comics and why Darke is so protective of him.


End file.
